otherfaithfandomcom-20200214-history
Laetha
the Laetha is comprised of a multitude of entities, each being part of the Laethic whole and considered a divine entity in their own right. They are the god of destruction, transformation, and technology.'Intro to the Laetha' on the Otherfaith Site Their ascension to godhood makes up the first Season of myths in the Otherfaith. Their lover, the Dierne Pallis, also plays a key role in the first Season of myths.'in June, to December' by Aine Llewellyn on AO3 In practice the Laethas are treated with respect and wariness, as their main characteristic is destruction. Laetha Shards Arabella, the spirit that was deified to become the Laetha, was split apart by Mircea in his jealousy and despair. This caused the spirit to shatter into hundreds of pieces, all divine in their own right. We only know a few of these spirits' names at this time. All of them can come together to form a hive mind, or they can come together as a group of individuals. The 'hive' form is sometimes called the Firebird, but the Firebird himself is also his own part of the Laetha. Alaria Alaria is a Laetha of martial qualities, often appearing with a Roman-esque helmet and cloth armor. She is not as physically imposing as some of the other Laethas (such as Arrise, Asier, or Azure), but she is intelligent and swift on her feet, highly focused on her goals in battle. She often acts as a sound voice to the Laethas, advising them against starting fights they cannot win. Even with her martial qualities, she is said to dislike war, likely for the trauma it causes. Alaria and Artois are in a relationship known as Comity. She largely avoids the other Laethas except in group meetings or discussions, though she can often be seen interacting with Laethic devotees or spirits. She also has a preference for Alma, despite the two rarely interacting. When not in battle, Alaria possesses qualities of music and song. She falls under the domain of Violence and holds the values of competence and discipline. She lacks conformity. Aletheia : Main Article: Aletheia The line of androids known as Aletheias were created by the Clarene with a shard of the Laetha after Arabella split apart. There are 100 Aletheias numbered 000 through 099. A number of Aletheias have perished in various ways, either through experiments or sacrifices. Currently, known Aletheias only extend up to number 060. Not all Aletheias are divine, and so only a portion of them count as Laethas. Aletheias have the ability to be 'ridden' by other Laethas, similar to how a Laetha can use the Firebird's body as an avatar. This ability is sometimes abused by the Laethas, especially in the case of non-divine Aletheias. Ava especially has a tendency to hop into Aletheias for her own purposes, and she shows a cruel streak toward non-divine Aletheias, often afflicting them with various torments. Aletheias occasionally act as attendants to the other Laethas, especially Arabella and Asier. It is common to see all three - Arabella, Asier, and an Aletheia - together. Aletheias fall under the domain of Artificial Intelligence and hold the values of conformity and obedience. They lack self-control. Alma The younger twin to Ava and the only (currently known) Laetha with an 'unstained' aura (one that lacks rust-tint). She was asked to take position as Head of House Hark after Ava's aura became stained but refused, not interested in the weighty position. Alma is similar to Alaria in her dislike of leadership roles, but where Alaria has martial assocations Alma is tied to healing and medicine. She restores the Clarene after her and Ava are born from the god's chest, and she also tends to Asier after he breaks his back. She also teaches healing and medicine to other spirits, notably Lilibell. Alma eventually hives off part of herself to create the Laetha Azure. She has as restrained a relationship with her older-self as she does with most of the Laethas, preferring to only interact with them when one is in need of healing. Otherwise, she spends her time exploring the world for those in need. Alma holds the values of chastity, competence, and discipline. She lacks conformity. Arabella Arrise Arrise is the older self of Ava created when the spirit hived part of herself into a new body. With her sister Azure she pilots the mechanized version of the Firebird. She, like her sister, is associated with sports, athleticism, and competition. Unlike her younger self, Arrise doesn't enjoy direct bloodshed or bloodsport. She is highly competitive and can be intimidating, demeaning, and mocking of her opponents in efforts to unbalance them. Even while piloting the mechanized Firebird she is more focused on competing against her enemies than killing them, resulting in the Laetha befriending a number of giant beasts that Arrise encounters while in her mech. She falls under the domain of Artifical Intelligence and holds the values of challenge and discipline. She lacks chastity. Artois Artois is the Laetha of displeasure, known for her contempt of Laethic devotees especially. She is seen as one of the challengers to becoming a devotee of the Laetha. Her contempt eventually lessens once one has passed the trials for being a devotee. Unlike other Laethas, she does not act violently and even her voiced displeasure rarely extends into cruelty. Artois is in Comity with Alaria and often petitions on behalf of any issues Alaria feels important. Unlike Alaria, she acts not as a voice of reason but as mockery to other Laethas. She has a hostile relationship with Ava for this reason, due to Artois not recognizing Ava's leadership and being very open about such. Apart from Alaria, Artois has a pleasant relationship with the Aletheias. This is likely born out of pity, as she feels the Aletheias are just "bad ideas to begin with" but were still born into existence. She falls under the domain of Transformation and holds the values of challenge and simplicity. She lacks obedience. Asier Asier is one of the few currently known 'male' Laethas. He is considered one of the two 'main Laethas', with Arabella being his other half. He is originally seen by the Dierne as simply the male version of Arabella, though the star god comes to understand the two as distinct individuals. Asier, like Arabella, originated outside of the West, specifically in what is now known as the southwestern United States. He is later found by the pre-divine Dierne during his travels, and the two begin traveling together as the Dierne attempts to return to the West. Asier eventually uses his powers as a Laethic shard to shove the gateway to the West open again, forcing the otherworld to be reconnected with the rest of the universe. He breaks his back and dies in the process, though he is later brought back through his sister Ava's magic. the Clarene equips him with a device that lets him walk again, though he is commonly seen sitting down. He is shown to be deeply devoted to the Dierne, going so far as to let himself be shot through or killed in numerous ways as a sacrifice to further his partner's goals. He has a pleasant relationship with Arabella, with the two sometimes being seen as siblings or intimately close friends. He is largely spoiled and babied by the other Laethas, who consider him in need of protection, but in truth he qualifies as a giant spirit. He falls under the domain of Sacrifice and holds the values of obedience and self-control. He lacks challenge. Ava The head of House Hark and the default leader of all the Laethas. She is seen as a young child, usually dressed in white or pink. She is one of the direct children of the Clarene, along with her sister Alma. Her Companion is Erann, though she shares Companionship with Aletheia 012. Ava is originally seen as the best leader for the Laethas as she was, according to Alaria, "unstained". This refers to the rust-colored aura that most Laethas carry. Ava originally possessed a pure white aura. Child-spirits often hold leadership roles in the Otherfaith mythos, adding to her establishment as the Head of House. Ava was once a mild-mannered sweet spirit that interceded for Pallis and Asier's benefit when the frenzied Firebird threatened to devour them. She offers up her body instead and is burned away into the god. After the Firebird is calmed and the Laethas are split into their separate forms Ava is established as Head and leader. Her consumption by the Firebird led to a shift in her personality. She took on tendencies of random violence and an enjoyment of bloodshed, and she became ruthless in her reprisal and retribution. She began using Nialtrois against those she took issue with. Her violence mimics Alynah Blake's in seeming randomness. Her bloodshed eventually led her aura to stain with the typical Laethic red. She, like Alma hives off part of herself to create the Laetha Arrise. Unlike Alma's relationship with her elder self, Ava enjoys spending time with her louder, older self. She falls under the domain of Violence and holds the values of obedience and simplicity. She lacks self-control. Azure The older self of Alma, created when Alma hived off part of herself in the same process Ava used to create Arrise. Like her sister Arrise, she is associated with competition and athleticism. She also pilots the mechanized Firebird. Unlike her younger self, she has no connections to medicine or healing arts. She is extremely dedicated to honing and improving her skills as both a pilot and sportsman. When both her and Arrise are on a team the outcome is considered decided in their favor, though other competitive spirits will still go toe to toe with the sisters. Where Arrise possesses a great deal of arrogance and uses intimidation and mockery to upset her opponents, Azure crushes her opponents due to her devotion to her art. She falls under the domain of Artificial Intelligence and holds the values of challenge and discipline. She lacks chastity. Firebird References Category:Gods